I'll be there for you
by yhcorb
Summary: "Quand tout s'écroulera, je serai ton gardien".


I'll be there for you

**Synopsis :** "Quand tout s'écroulera, je serai ton gardien".

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

**Rated : **K

**Note : **Voici ma première OS dans le monde de Teen Wolf avec cette petite histoire Allydia. J'espère que cela vous plaira !  
Merci à Akitoren et à Nemaja pour leur testage.

Enjoy !

* * *

Beacon Hills, une petite ville de la côte ouest des États-Unis. D'aspect banal, elle est identique en tout point à une bourgade traditionnelle. Une banque, un poste de police, une école, un hôpital, des commerces, des entrepôts désaffectés. En apparence, elle n'a rien de particulière.

En apparence.

Lorsque l'on s'aventure plus loin que la surface, des phénomènes étranges nous apparaissent. Des attaques d'animaux sauvages, de soudaines disparations. Enfin vous pourriez dire que cela peut arriver. Ce sont des choses de la vie. Mais que dire des hurlements qui se font entendre à la pleine lune, que dire des adolescents qui se transforment en bêtes sanguinaires, que dire des morts qui reviennent à la vie ?

Beacon Hills est en réalité une ville de désolation, une ville lugubre, sans espoir. Dans cet univers sombre, flou, les rêves n'ont pas leur place. Tout peut arriver à n'importe quel moment, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Enfin surtout le pire. Chaque seconde peut être votre dernière.

La vie continue malgré tout. Il faut se lever le matin, déjeuner, courir après le bus, travailler, revenir, manger, dormir. Faire comme si de rien n'était, jouer, prétendre.

Ce qui est le cas de Lydia.

- _Allez s'il te plait !_ Allison pousse un soupir. C'est toujours la même rengaine. Et toujours le même résultat.  
- _Ok je reste._ Lydia exulte en levant les bras au ciel.  
- _Émissions ridicules mais tellement hilarantes ou DVD ?_  
- _Nos devoirs puisque ta mère pense que je suis là pour ça ?_ Lydia fait la moue mais accepte à contre cœur.

Lydia vit à Beacon Hills depuis toujours. Fille populaire à l'intelligence et à la beauté sans égal, elle aime faire du shopping, sortir avec ses amis et regarder des comédies à l'eau de rose durant des heures et des heures. Lydia est une adolescente ordinaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'oncle de Derek ressusciter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ses amis se transformer en loups-garous et son petit-ami en lézard meurtrier.

Mais elle continue de prétendre que tout va bien, elle fait son shopping, sort et regarde des comédies à l'eau de roses durant des heures et des heures. Elle continue de jouer pour survivre dans ce monde, pour ne pas craquer. Heureusement elle n'est pas seule. Il y a Allison.

- _Avec Scott vous en êtes où au final ?_ Allison et lui ont rompu l'été dernier. Depuis leur relation est restée floue aux yeux de Lydia.  
- _Amis je te l'ai déjà dit._  
- _Pas plus ?_  
- _Non, pas plus._  
- _Tu ne penses pas à te remettre avec lui ?_  
- _Non plus. Tu peux me laisser finir mon exercice s'il te plait ? _Lydia pousse un soupir mais hoche de la tête. _Merci._ Allison se replonge dans son devoir de sciences non sans avoir remarqué le petit sourire satisfait de Lydia.  
- _Je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas. C'est très facile._  
- _Lydia, tu as un QI plus élevé que la moyenne des surdoués, c'est normal que tu comprennes ça._  
- _Laisse-moi t'aider alors._ Elle lui prend le stylo des mains et se colle à elle. En deux minutes, l'affaire est réglée.

Allison est différente de Lydia. Elle déteste le shopping, elle préfère regarder des films d'action et rester chez elle. Elle ne cherche pas les lumières, ne veut pas être populaire.  
Elles sont faites pour ne pas s'entendre. Mais nous sommes à Beacon Hills. Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

- _Allez !_  
- _Lydia, non, non, non et non._  
- _S'il te plait !_  
- _Non, on ne va pas mettre « The Notebook » encore une fois._  
- _Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas regardé !_  
- _Ça fait une semaine !_  
- _Steuplait ? Pour moi ?_ Quelques secondes de silence.  
- _Bon ok._

Lydia s'empare de la télécommande, levant les bras en signe de joie.

Le film démarre nos protagonistes suivent avec attention les aventures de d'autres protagonistes. Elles connaissent le film par cœur, elles ont dû le visionner des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ensemble. Mais Lydia ne s'en lasse pas. Cette histoire d'amour qui résiste à tout lui donne de l'espoir. Celui d'une vie ordinaire et paisible.

- _Tu restes dormir ce soir ?_  
- _Je ne veux pas te déranger._  
- _Tu me dérange jamais._ La brune ne répond pas, elle regarde avec attention l'action se dérouler. Elle finit par se blottir contre la rousse, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.  
- _Ça me va. Je dors mieux quand je suis avec toi._

Lydia sourit et sent son cœur s'emballer.

Elles sont meilleures amies aux yeux du monde. Jamais l'une sans l'autre, toujours ensemble dans les moments joyeux comme les tristes. Quand la mère d'Allison est morte, Lydia était la seule personne à pouvoir la calmer durant ses cauchemars, à la sortir du lit quand elle s'enfermait ans sa chambre en refusant d'y bouger, à être capable de dessiner un mince sourire sur son visage. Pas Scott, pas Isaac, elle. Elle est bien plus que sa meilleure amie. Elle est la seule et unique.

- _Tu veux dormir ?_ Le film vient juste de se terminer.  
- _Je veux que tu me tiennes dans tes bras et que tu ne me lâches pas._ Allison s'empresse aussitôt de l'attirer dans une longue embrassade.

Allison est la seule personne à qui Lydia peut tout avouer sans avoir honte. Elle sait l'écouter, la rassurer, la consoler, la faire sourire mais surtout elle sait la comprendre. Elle n'a pas besoin de mots pour qu'Allison comprenne ce que Lydia pense.

- _Tout ira bien. Je suis là._ Lydia renforce sa prise sur Allison, s'agrippe comme si elle était le fil qui la maintenait en vie. Comme rappelant le danger, un hurlement lointain se fait entendre.  
- _On sortira un jour d'ici tu crois ?_  
- _Oui. On ira à l'université, tu étudieras les mathématiques et moi le sport. On aura des amis normaux, on fera la fête, on s'amusera. Ensuite on sera diplômé, on percera dans nos domaines et toi tu recevras la médaille Fields. Et bien sûr je serai là pour te féliciter et je serai là pour tous les autres moments de ta vie, triste ou joyeux._ Lydia sourit.  
- _On vivra ensemble ?_  
- _Bien sûr._ Les mains de la brune caressent doucement le dos de la rousse, déclenchant un soupir d'aise.  
- _On aura des chiens ?_  
- _Si tu me promets de ne pas les appeler Burberry et Levis._ Lydia rit mais son regard se fait plus sérieux quand elle plonge son regard dans celui de la brune.  
- _Je t'aime._  
- _Je t'aime aussi._  
- _Tu ne me quitteras jamais ?_  
- _Jamais._

Leurs lèvres scellent ces promesses. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, Lydia croyait Allison.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
**Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé.  
En espérant que cela vous a plus,  
Yhcorb


End file.
